bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 127 (Chicago)
Plot __________________________________________________________________________________ The kids encounter a bully when Zach and Leah discovers the land of underwater friends Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ Leah: I can do this. Zach: go Leah go. Leah landed in a leaf pile after her best practice. Leah: Hmm feels like my head's on something. Zach: you found a bucket I wonder what's inside. Molly: hi I'm molly! (She skates onto a loop-de-loop,a dare double thing,and finally a ramp.) Molly: Whee.(She goes up until she notices she's about to fall.)Uh oh,whoa.(She falls into a tree which knocks a pile of leaves off the tree.Molly grabs a branch until it breaks.)Oh no.(The branch broke off she fell in a leaf pile.) Gil: (Giggles)next time do it safely here let me help(To viewers)Hi I'm Gil I'm Molly's closest friend. Molly: thanks Gilly.This is the necklace my 2 genie friends came whenever i need them.Glimmer chloe are you there. (At glimmer and Chloe's place) Chloe: okay the roller skating race is a bubbletucky tradition. Glimmer: uh we'll have to talk about this later it's molly. Molly: Glimmer and Chloe my genies divine through this special chance some wishes you'll grant. Glimmer: I'm glimmer. Chloe: I'm Chloe. Both: your genies divine charm-a-kazoo your best friends are on the way. Gil: when is your friends coming here? Molly: whenever my friends come my necklace came to live. (The necklace came to life and out came Molly's friends.Poof the carpet disappears and they fell into a pile of leaves.) Chloe: Did we just land in a pile of leaves? Glimmer: hi molly we don't know what you guys are up to molly but this day is so in style. Molly: today is the day of the roller skating race. Leah: wow this is fun. Molly: i know it is. Zach: who said that. Gil: we did. Molly: hello i'm molly. Gil: and I'm gil. Both: hello. Gil: Guys we should really get going now it's almost time for our roller skating race. Molly: okay fine let's go. (They left the park,in the sky.) Dr mad: boris what happened here. Boris: well the good news the guppies had a great time with their friends.but the bad news we're gonna defeat them once and for all. Dr mad: I know one way to defeat them the bubble ray. Boris: It's be awesome. Dr mad: have you finished talkng. Boris: uh yeah. Dr mad: good now go. Boris: (grumbled). Mr Grouper: hi guppies all: hi mr grouper. Mr grouper: I'm so glad you're here. (At the race) All: hi everybody. Guppies: hi guys. Boris: now for the bubble gun. (Boris shoots the targets at the guppies.) Molly: hey what's going on. Chloe: Boris! Molly: Oh we'll never get out of these bubbles oh I wish the guppies go somewhere away from rupert. Chloe: Charm-a-kazoo first wish of the due. Molly: wait i didn't mean to make that wish. Chloe: charming guppies bubbles go bye bye divine. (The bubbles blow molly and Gil away.) All: whoa. Chloe: Probably should've bring some hankies. Glimmer: Follow those bubbles. Gil: whoa. (Gil is heading towards molly.) Molly: hi gil. Gil: hi Molly. (The guppies floated away) Molly: Rolling and floating and bouncing around. Gil: at least we're finally back down on the ground. Glimmer: there they are.Oh no. Chloe: Whoops. Both: uh oh whoa. Chloe: I got it. Gil: Hey what do you know we invented a game. Molly: Now it's time to give it a name. Chloe: how about we call it Guppyball. Glimmer: game on. (The two kick the bubble with molly and gil it didn't last long when Avi came over to play.) Avi: hi you guys that's a nice game what's it called? Chloe: Guppyball but we're making the rules of the game Avi. Glimmer: Mostly you just kick it. Avi: got it like a super kick. Both: whoo hoo yeah whoo(laughs). Glimmer: Uh oh. Avi: awesome and your singing voice makes a perfect touch. Avi's mother: Avi time to go. Avi: See ya gotta go. Molly: this is so much fun with ease. Gil: except we're heading right for a tree. (the bubble lands in a tree and it pop.the guppies fell but Gil grab hold on a branch.) Both: whoa. Molly: so much for this ride. Both: Uh oh whoa. Molly: that was fun.let's do that again. Gil: or let's not. Molly: we gotta find our friends. Chloe: remember we have 5 wishes. Molly: well we wish we were a detective. Glimmer: charm-a-kazoo second wish of the due,charming guppies be a detective divine. (poof The guppies are detectives.) Molly: wow thanks Guys. Chloe: no problem. Glimmer: Happy to help. Gil: let's go find our friends. (Gil gets out his map and the picture of the appears) Gil: hmm we are here and all are friends are there so first we have to find goby,then Nonny,then Oona,and Deema.hmm it looks like goby is somewhere but where. Chloe: guess we'll have to follow him to find out. Molly: Well for our second wish we wish for a plane. Chloe: charm-a-kazoo third wish of the due,charming guppies a plane divine. (Poof,a plane came out.) Molly: now let's go. Chloe: hold on what's this(gasps)It's a stick with four holes. Glimmer: hey let's use our old jewels when we were babies. Gil: it fits. Molly: Well then let's go. (they pile in a up they went.) Molly: mr grouper. Mr grouper: are you guys alright. Molly: yeah we're alright.but can you tell us exactly where goby went. Mr grouper: See for yourselves. (clip of goby floating to the jungle.) Goby: whoa.flying and soaring and floating around,at least I'm finally back down on the ground,(the winds blows him into the heart of the jungle)this is where I have my corn.but now I'm heading right for some prickers and thorns. (the bubble lands in a thorn bush and it pop.) Goby: whoa. (he grabs a vine and climbs up it and he put out his arms.clip ends) Molly: oh right the jungle on our way. (the guppies flew to the jungle) Both: relax guys we'll find your friends in no time. Goby: I can't hold on much longer. Molly: no problem goby. Goby: uh oh whoa. (he fell into a plane.) Goby: thanks guys. Molly: no problem now let's go. (They flew out of the jungle) Molly: mr grouper we just found goby,where did nonny go? Mr grouper: see for yourselves. (another clip of Nonny floating to the forest.) Nonny: floating and flying and soaring around at least i'm finally back down on the ground(the wind blows him into the snowy forest)this is so much fun Whee except I'm heading right for a pine tree. (the bubble lands in the pine tree and it pop and Nonny fell onto a tree branch.) Molly: right we're on our way. All: Guppies here we come hang in there guppies here we come over mountains across the seas we won't rest till your home free yeah here we come. (they flew to the forest) Molly: hi Nonny. Nonny: hello. Goby: why are you whispering. Nonny: sh you have to be quiet because look. Molly: footprints. Gil: sharp claws. Molly: I think they're bear tracks. Goby: probably wait what are they. Nonny: see for yourselves. All: whoa. Zach: you guys c'mon let's keep moving. Leah: if we don't find the third jewel soon we don't know where to find Oona at what place she's at. (The loud echo made the Bears fierce.) All: Bears. Leah: it's okay you guys maybe they are friendly? Gil: nope run. (The kids ran away from the Bears as fast as they can.) Molly: I think we lost them. Gil: we have to find the third jewel before they come back. Molly: oh I hope we can find Deema after we find Oona we still have 2 friends to find. Gil: don't worry molly. (song: guppies here we come.) (after the song) Molly: mr grouper we just found Nonny where will we find Oona. Mr grouper: see for yourselves. (Another clip of Oona floating into the desert.) Oona: soaring and flying and floating around at least I'm finally back down on the ground(the wind blows her into the desert)this is so much than a mattress but now I'm heading right for a catcus. (the bubble lands in a catcus and it pop. Molly: right desert here we come. All: Guppies here we come hang in there guppies here we come over mountains across the seas we won't rest till you're home free yeah here we come. (meanwhile at Dr mad's place) Dr mad: there we go the bubble Ray with this baby I'll be able to get everyone out of town.(laughs). Boris: perfect. (meanwhile with the guppies.) Molly: there you are Oona. Oona: hi guys y'know this is no place to hang around.whoa. (Oona fell into a plane.) Oona: thanks guys it was so awesome. Molly: c'mon we gotta find Deema now. (they fly out of the desert) Molly: mr grouper we have 1 more friend to find and it's Deema where is she? Mr grouper: see for yourselves. (the last clip of Deema flying towards a cave) Deema: flying and floating and soaring around at least I'm finally back down on the ground.(the wind blows her into the cave)I just pick a hat from the box but now I'm heading for a rock. (The bubble land in a sharp rock and it pop) Deema: whoa(she grab hold of a stick.)phew(the stick starts to break)uh oh.whoa(she fell off and down to that gap). Molly: right the cave we're on it. All: guppies here we come hang in there Guppies here we come over mountains across the seas we won't rest till your home free yeah here we come. (the guppies flew to an island.) Gil: look there's the island. Molly: uh huh Deema must be down there. Glimmer: how come there's smoke coming out of that mountain? Molly: it's just a volcano there's nothing to fear about. Chloe: well that was a relief. Molly: unless it erupts. Gil: Erupts? Goby: what does that mean. Molly: that's where it explode and tons of hot lava come out. Both: Hot lava. Molly: We're coming Deema. (They went inside the cave.) Molly: I hope we find Deema soon i'm beginning to worry about her a lot. Gil: don't worry molly. Goby: yeah we'll find Deema in no time. Molly: I hope so. Both: whoa we're getting a tracking device of Deema.whoa. Molly: Glimmer Chloe. (There was a loud rumble sound which makes the ground shake.) Gil: was that the volcano? Molly: yes we should hurry. All: Deema. Molly: now where's Deema. Gil: a shadow she's signalling us. Goby: boy she's good. Chloe: hey everyone look down there. Glimmer: look who we found. Molly: great work You guys you both found Deema. Deema: (sighs)I'm so glad you found me,this hole is so big and this cliff is so high I cannot get up no matter how hard I try,someone anyone help me! Molly: hang in there Deema we'll help you somehow,oh I wish I have some lifting baskets. Glimmer: charm-a-kazoo fourth wish of the due. Molly: wait I didn't mean to make that wish. Glimmer: charming guppies,some lifting baskets divine. (poof some lifting baskets appear) Deema: thanks Glimmer and chloe(hops onto the basket)okay go up.i said go up.why won't it go up. Chloe: oh right something heavy. Gil: a big rock is always heavy let's try that. (Gil puts a big rock on the basket and up Deema went.) Deema: whee oh no.whoa. Molly: (catches her)gotcha. Deema: hey bff. Molly: hi bff oh I was so worried about you Deema. All: aww. Gil: guys we should get going the race starts in 10 minutes. Molly: okay fine let's go. Deema: it's so great to be back together. (on the way out of the cave Deema grabs a magnet.) Deema: now what's this doing here oh well. Molly: what have you got there. Deema: uh I kinda found a magnet. Molly: Listen Deema we have got to leave now. Deema: Why? Molly: perhaps you might want to look here at this part. (Hot lava starts to come out of the volcano.) All: Hot lava. Molly: Let's get outta here. Gil: Run for it. (They ran out of the cave and aboard the plane and they fly away.) Oona: Whoa. Deema: that was a close one. (meanwhile at the stadium) Boris: I'm gonna win this race for sure. Dr mad: the guppies.i need to stop them with army. Chloe: this is awesome.uh Deema what's that you got there. Deema: well I just found this magnet. Molly: uh guys we have a problem. (after that thing) Molly: oh no the race starts in 3 Minutes. (at the stadium) Mr grouper: guppies. All: mr grouper. (the guppies and mr grouper all hug each other) Molly: we're just in time. (at the race) Rupert: wait let me join. (Nonny is awesome his outfit is so awesome,Oona is one big hit,Deema is too she spun around and her outfit from costume boxing appears,goby is so awesome and so unique,Gil is so awesome and so is chloe and glimmer,Rupert is super smart,and molly spins like a ballerina.) Mr grouper: on your mark starting race get set get ready go. (and their off rupert is in the lead Deema uses Her scarf as a rope to get in the lead they go on the loop-de-loop but rupert knock out something and Deema goby Oona and Nonny are out.but molly Gil Glimmer and chloe are not out.) Gil: what should we do. Dr mad: time to stop those guppies once and for all. Boris: uncle mad no wait. Molly: oh I wish we have faster roller skates. Chloe: charm-a-kazoo fifth wish of the due. Gil: wait. Molly: i didn't mean to make my last wish. Chloe: charming guppies faster skates divine. (the guppies roller skates go super fast that past the claw agents) Both: look out. (molly and gil head straight for them and they blast their way out of the race,the guppies hit the bubble Ray and it malfuction and the bubble headed straight for Dr mad.) Dr mad: NNNOOO!!! (The bubble floats away) Dr mad: I GET YOU NEXT TIME GUPPIES!!! Chloe: guppies you did it you stop the bubble Ray. Glimmer: yes you did it. Molly: we did oh of course we did. Chief: great work guppies you saved bubbletucky. Gil: but guppies dr mad got away and now we left his nephew boris at the mountains. Molly: yeah but who cares,thanks for all of your help you guys without our mistakes we totally won the race. Gil: and found our friends too. Molly: we fix our mistakes and the day turned out really great. Both: Sahara's lamp. Gil: huh. Molly: what. Chloe: that means awesome in genie. Both: we knew that. Glimmer: we'd better head back home. Chloe: want to roller skate tomorrow Molly? Molly: it's a roller skate play date,Our mistakes came out great when we work together,can't wait until tomorrow my best friends forever. Both: with magical powers of glimmer and chloe,Charm-a-kazoo we'll see you next time. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies